crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Verdant
Verdant lives in Poe, on the same floor as Team Kimba. She grew up in Rocinha, a fairly nasty slum in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.Insanity Prerequisite: Part 4 - Reincarnation : Verdant comes from the worst slum in Rio de Janeiro, and arrived in this country in clothes that you would consider to be unsalvageable rags, carrying a rosary, a handmade stuffed animal that has faded to gray, and a handmade knit bag of food for her to eat on the trip. When she gets pocket money (a few dollars a week), she mails it home to her family and lies that she spent it on junk food.Diane Castle on the Crystal Hall Forums : Begin seed information Appearance Verdant (Pilar ?)Jade 6 - Dreams and Awakenings is green, with a prehensile tail and a second, smaller set of arms.Ayla and the Blackmailer Powers She is both a Level 4 Exemplar and Level 2 Shifter, which is extremely rare. Unlike most Shifters, Pilar doesn’t stretch or completely alter her form; Pilar can cause certain parts of her body to expand or diminish and to subtly alter their function. For instance Pilar can enlarge her ears, shift her hearing into the Ultrasonic, and adjust her vocal chords, to effect a kind of SONAR; she can adjust the rods and cones in her eyes to see the Ultraviolet or the Infrared; she can adjust the texture of her skin so that it becomes scaly or enhance her body fat as to create a layer of protective blubber; she can develop fangs or claws. But her most incredible power is her ability to tinker with her glands, so that she can produce a wide variety of toxic, adhesive, lubricant and pharmaceutical effects from her tears, sweat, saliva and even urine.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 7 - The Cattle of GeryonAyla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy: Chapter 1 - IshimAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 11 - The Legend of Florimell, or of WittinessAyla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 13 - The Legend of Gloriana, or of Glory She also has an amount of control over her pheromones, but she doesn’t have anything close to mastery of her powers. Currently, she has a prehensile tail, a second set of functioning arms and Kelly Green skin, none of which she particularly wants, but can’t get rid of. She can alter the color of her skin for short periods of time (for instance becoming candy-apple red on one occasion''Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 3 - The Legend of Britomart, or of Chastity), but green seems to be her default setting. Personality Pilar is very much the ‘country mouse’, and she is in the process of becoming an Americaphile. She is blown away by the wealth and the ease that she sees around her. Pilar is exclusively lesbian, though that may be a result of traumatic childhood experiences. : ''End seed information Appearances : She's a Poe girl in the Class of 2010, and took BMA with Ayla Fall Term, so she shows up a lot. These cases stand out, or someone thought were worth singling out. She demonstrates the skills she learned in Rocinha during the Halloween invasion. She forgets to turn on the sound cancelling devise in the showers. She has to get special permission to miss her Intensive Language Course so she can go to Ayla's party in Boston. In return for the permission, she has to make a report on the trip, in class, Sunday or Monday afterwards.Ayla and the Birthday Brawl: Chapter 6 - The Legend of Calidore, or of Courtesy Classes Fall 2006 *Basic Martial Arts Fourth Period''Ayla and the New School'' Winter 2007 *Civics Third Period *Intensive Language Course: English Fourth through Sixth Periods, seven days a week Spring 2007 *Aikido II Fourth Period''Ayla and the Mad Scientist: Chapter 7 - Les Femmes Savantes'' Associations *Poe Cottage References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Class of 2010 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Shifter Category:Exemplar Category:Brazil Category:2005 bible Category:Unknown Surname